1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hangers and more particularly to a hanger having a locking bar for securely suspending an article.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of hangers have been developed for suspending a folded article, e.g., a pair of trousers. For various reasons, all have proven unsatisfactory. Taking first the most basic example, a triangular-shaped twisted wire hanger. This proves incapable of holding most folded articles, unless the article is precisely balanced over lower the bar of the hanger, because of the narrow diameter and smooth surface of the wire. To overcome this problem, a paperboard insert is often placed over the bar. An adhesive or friction-enhanced coating may also be applied to the upper side of the insert. The width of the paperboard insert, in combination with the increased friction of the surface, either natural or enhanced, can accommodate some imbalance, thereby improving results, but not to the desired holding capacity and reliability. It would also be advantageous to provide a single piece hanger adequate to reliably hold a folded article.
Another unsatisfactory solution is shown schematically in the Prior Art example of FIG. 9. As shown in FIG. 9, a hanger, generally 2, has solid lower bar 4 to support a folded article. Provided beneath the lower bar 4 extending below the bar and inward from each end are holding tabs 6. In use, the intent of this device is that the article is folded over the lower bar 4, and then positioned between the bar 4 and the tabs 6. It is presumed that the friction of the article against both the lower bar 4, and the tabs 6, and itself are adequate to prevent an unbalanced article from sliding off the lower bar 4 in most circumstances. In practice, however, results are unsatisfactory. First, there are circumstances where the article is very sheer and simply does not provide adequate friction to hold even the slightest imbalance. Additionally, even for most garments that can provide nominal friction, the tabs 6 are too short to appreciably hold the article. In addition, the short length of the tabs 6 makes them largely inflexible. It is therefore difficult to position the article between the lower bar 4 and the tabs 6 as intended.